


The Happiness Brigade

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [98]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Board Games, Cat Ears, Comfort, Cymbals, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Sad, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snacks & Snack Food, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, Tumbleweeds, Tumblr Prompt, Water Heater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader tries to bring Rick a little happiness in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Happiness Brigade

For a man who carried sunshine in his smiles and saw positivity in every corner, he seemed to be having a hard time holding on to his joy when particular events triggered him. Today you two had planned to play a board game along with some snacks but he was distracted. Whenever you mentioned that it was his turn, he'd snap out of his ruminations long enough to make his move, roll the die, and pick a card, but otherwise, his mind was somewhere beyond your reach. You made comments on his state of dress and on how the recent weather was treating you, but his answers were brief. You studied him, finding that outwardly he was fine; there were no bruises, scratches, burns, or cuts that could be accounted for, and his hair was well-groomed except for the usual few hairs which stood up straight on the top of his head.

Perhaps it was the usual again. Wondering what might be the best course of action, you took a glance at one of your decorative pillows and suddenly thought of a quick plan, but decided it could wait since you were winning the game.

* * *

Deciding it would be best to keep him busy for a few minutes while you gathered what you needed, you asked if he could check the water heater in the basement because you were getting lukewarm water instead of hot as of late. And when the coast was clear, you pulled out a box of beanie babies as well as a few of the large stuffies from your bedroom. You popped your head out into the hallway to see if he had come out, but it seemed he was still trying to fix the water problem. 

Carrying a box as quietly as you could, past the basement doorway without his notice, you set about dumping your stuffed animal lot on the couch, set them up, and lined them up to look as though they were clapping; for the most part, they seemed cheerful. Then, grabbing a few more of his favorite snacks from the pantry, you poured them in a bowl and grabbed some cat ears from one of the drawers, and waited for him to return. 

When he did return a few minutes later, he wiped off his hands on a rag, content on a job well done, you greeted him with your best of smiles and with a raised brow, he wondered. "Are we playing ch-charades now?"

"Not exactly. Why don't you take a seat and I'll explain."

Placing the rag in his pocket, he studied you and then at the stuffies before settling his eyes back on you. His eyes lit up with a hint of amusement, and you took this as a good sign. You continued. "First of all, thanks for checking the water heater."

"N-no problem. It turned out that one of the pipes needed to be replaced. Since I had the sufficient part, I portaled to my garage to go get it."

"What would I do without you? Is there anything you can't do handsome?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he was feeling a bit sheepish because of your comment. "There's a-a lot of things I can't do. For example, I don't know how to get rid of tumbleweeds. Though, neither does the USDA."

What tumbleweeds had to do with anything you didn't know, but you had a sudden urge to watch a western. Funny huh? "Either way, you're still very talented."

You rose from your chair then and he thought to do the same, but you said. "No, you don't have to get up. I just want to show you something."

You'll never get tired of how obvious it was that he followed your every move. It both tickled you and thrilled you. Taking a seat on the armrest of the couch, you picked up a teddy bear and waved its arm at Rick. "Hello there."

Not sure what you were about, he couldn't help but smile a little and wave back. "H-hello."

You were no expert in ventriloquism, but you enjoyed funny made-up voices as much as the next person. You continued in a cutesy voice. "I'm teddy and I'm going to cheer you up. My friend here, "in which you were referring to yourself. "she asked us to come here and keep you company because she thought you were a little sad. Are you sad?"

Wide-eyed, he nodded. "I am a-a little."

"It's okay to be sad sometimes, but never forget that we are here for you. Me, her, and your happiness brigade."

From behind one of the pillows, you pulled out a pair of miniature cymbals and clashed them together. Rising from where you were sitting, you opened the arms of the teddy and offered it to Rick. With your own voice, you softened. "Do you want a hug from teddy? He's really soft." 

With a gentle fondness, he accepted the teddy and gave it a big squeeze. "Gosh, I guess I can't get anything past you, c-can I?" 

"No, but you don't have to hide your sadness. I'll be here if you need me Rick. And so will the happiness brigade. Though, if you only want a hug from me or teddy, then that's okay too."

"Can I-I have both?"

Removing your kitty ears and placing them on him, you gave him a tight squeeze. “You can. God," you giggled. "I love your face. I love how expressive it is and the expression you make when you're unsure if it's okay to ask what you're entitled to. It's too darn cute, but make sure you don't show that to anyone else, or they'll immediately fall in love with you."

"Th-that's impossible."

"How so?"

"Because I only want t-to belong to you."

"You already do, but that's a secret between you, me, and teddy."


End file.
